


Untitled Double Drabble

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't ever wished someone a happy birthday on my journal before for fear that I would hurt someone's feelings if I forgot them during the year. I've also never written a drabble for anyone before. But <a href="http://ribby.livejournal.com/"><b>ribby</b></a> shares my birthday so I thought I'd break old habits. I hope you have a wonderful day tomorrow and that 2007 brings you everything your heart desires.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Double Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/gifts).



> I haven't ever wished someone a happy birthday on my journal before for fear that I would hurt someone's feelings if I forgot them during the year. I've also never written a drabble for anyone before. But [**ribby**](http://ribby.livejournal.com/) shares my birthday so I thought I'd break old habits. I hope you have a wonderful day tomorrow and that 2007 brings you everything your heart desires.

He has never treated me with reverence. Rather he's challenged me, opened my eyes to the honor of my people. Seeing his struggle against the power of the Ring, I learned more about the valor of men then in all of my travels across this land. Through his eyes my vision of the White City changed, my home becoming a place worthy of pride once more.

As my eyes opened to the dignity of Gondor, so did my heart open to the beauty of my countryman. His courage in battle was mirrored only by the tenderness of his touch. Nicked and callused, his fingers trailed across my skin heating my flesh and leaving flickers of flame in their wake, the darkness surrounding us lit by the slow burning embers glowing in our hearts.

Now his touch is a balm against the trappings of royalty, a salve for the scars left by battles both old and new. During the day he bolsters me, giving me strength and council. At night he humbles me, gently ruling my body and soul. Through my sword and fealty, I have earned his respect and loyalty; through my trust and surrender, I have earned his love.


End file.
